Today, people often use wireless networks within their home so that various electronic devices within the home may communicate with one another without having to wire the devices together. Music, video, financial, and other data are just a few examples of items that may be exchanged through a wireless network.
People utilizing a wireless network often desire secure communications. Data exchange between devices should be protected from eavesdropping and impersonation.
Configuring a device for secure communication is difficult, particularly for media-specific settings, such as access to a Wi-Fi network. As an example, a Wi-Fi device needs Wi-Fi specific settings, such as a service set identifier (SSID), a cryptographic key, and operating channels, to allow the device to connect to a Wi-Fi network. Currently, connection of a typical Wi-Fi device requires a user to manually enter the configuration in the device, which can be a very confusing process. As such, frustrated users often resort to support calls or product returns.